How to be Complicated
by cupycakeluv
Summary: 21 yr old Amu has never been good at dating. But a new employee on the other hand has done it all. What happens if she needs his help, even if she does despises him. But what happens if what is hate turns into something completely different.R&R!
1. Ch 1: Meet Amu

The pinkette let out a sigh as she finished typing up her last sentence.

Sincerely, Your How-To-Girl

-Hinamori Amu.

She signed her name on the article

"And done." She said aloud to herself as she clicked the send button. She pulled her semi curled hair into a loose ponytail as she got up. She stacked the few papers on her desk and filed them into her briefcase. She slipped on her coat that hung on the rack in her offices and turned the lights off, getting ready to go home after a long day of work. She shut the door behind her, her heels clicking as she walked down the lit up hall. She noted that everyone had left already, since all the doors and cubicals were dark, all except one.

"Yukari? You still here?" she asked poking her head into the brightly lit room.

Sitting on the floor was non other then her boss, who had countless of papers surrounding her. Her red hair was a bit frizzed and her glasses rested on her nose as she glared at a paper in her hand. She barely looked up, and smiled a weary smile at her employee.

"Oh, hi Amu. You heading home?"

"Yea I was just about to leave. I finished this months How To article. It should be in your email." She said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh thanks! I'll look at it tomorrow." She said picking up another piece of paper off the ground. "Now tell me which shoot should we use for next months cover?" she said, holding up the photos she was glaring at earlier.

They were pictures of the famous Idol, Utau Hoshina, the pop singer. She was all the new craze these days with her new single Bad Romance just out.

"Mmmmm that one," Amu said pointing to the one in her left hand. "She looks crossed eyed in the other one." She said, holding in a laugh.

"Thanks. By the way I've been meaning to talk to you about your new articles."

"New articles?"

"Oh I guess I never told you then…." She laughed a bit to cover up her mistake with a hand behind her head. "Well you see, all the questions for your How To articles are about dating and what guys want girls to do. Seeing as your not the best in that area, were moving you to another part….as soon as we figure that out anyways."

_Seeing as you're not the best in that area…_

It was true, as much as Amu hated to admit it. She had always been one to turn heads, but it never got anywhere with her and guys. She had had one boyfriend back in high school, but it ended very quickly, seeing that she found him making out with that Sayaa girl…..

"I have a date tomorrow…." Amu muttered

"Well good for you!" her boss put on her 'that's-nice-but-I-don't-really-care' smile of hers again.

"But why are you moving me? I've done a decent job ever since I first started working here at nineteen! Who's even taking over?"

"Calm down Amu, It's all taken care of." She said sighing as she pushed up her glasses with one index finger. "You'll see tomorrow at the meeting. Anyways, I think you should go home and get plenty of rest for that big date u have coming up." Her boss had stood up and gently nudged Amu out of her office. "Good night Amu!"

" But I-!" the door clicked before Amu had another chance to protest.

She blew a small piece of hair out of her face, and strutted down towards the elevator a bit depressed._Replace me? How could they replace me? _

She just kept rethinking about the turn of events as the elevator took her down. She absent mindedly walked towards her car in the parking structure, and climbed into her jet black baby (you can pick what kinda car she has, just make it small)

_What if they fire me? They don't have any other articles to write…_

!!!!!!!!!!!

She slammed on her breaks as a car sped by in front of her. She sat in the middle of the intersection, her hands clammy while she clutched the wheel. She breathed in shakily as she closed her eyes and put her head on the wheel. Luckily she was the only person there. It was dark outside, and all she could hear was the heavy rain hitting the car with her window wipers swishing away the rain.

"Yoru, I'm home." She called out to her empty condo. A small meow was heard as her loyal kitty strutted into the room. "There you are!" She took off her wet coat and heels before leaning down to pet her baby. He purred as she stroked his jet black fur. She stood and clicked the lights on, making it shiny and almost blue looking. He had always been the most peculiar cat. It was almost as if he was human sometimes.

"You hungry?" he stopped rubbing against her legs as he gazed at her with his bright yellow eyes.

"Meow."

"I thought so." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out his kitty dinner. He jumped on the counter as she finished putting it into a bowl. "I'll be right back"

"Meow."

_Geeze look at me, I'm talking to a freaking cat._ She quickly changed into some black sweats and a gray v-neck. After brushing out her damp hair, she threw it up again and decided on making hot chocolate. She never knew why, but rainy days always made her want some.

With a mug in her hand she grabbed her cell phone, the remote and sat down on the couch, clicking her t.v. on. She took a sip as Yoru jumped on to her lap, making himself at home. She checked her cell phone. A message from Yaya and Rima: her two best friends in the world.

She had known Yaya since she was in second grade and immediately they stuck together. Yaya had always acted like a little kid, loving everything sweet and not to deep. She had taken ballet since she was three and is currently trying to audition to get into a ballet company. She always wanted to go somewhere.

_**Hey Moo-moo! I'm SOOOOOO bored…..Text me back kthanks**_

_**p.s. I reeeaaaalllllly want candy right now**_

Amus simply rolled her eyes a bit with a small smile on her lips. Typical Yaya. She had always called her Moo moo since she could remember. When she asked why, she said it was because the last part of her name says 'mu' but sounds like MOOOOOO.

_**Hey Amu, Nagi and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight?**_

Rima was her best friend since high school. They got each other on levels that Yaya's simple mind couldn't understand. They both applied for jobs at the magazine company they still work for at nineteen. Rima had decided to go to college and work part time while Amu went straight to full time. But they both go the job and it was all good.

_**Im dead tired, but I wouldn't mind if you came with me tomorrow night -______-. Tell nagi I say hi :)**_

Nagi, or Nagihiko, was Rimas boyfriend ever since high school. Rima had always been beautiful, and in fact it kinda made Amu a bit jealous. Every guy she knew fell at Rima's feet and she had always had a boyfriend. Rima was the one who set up her first date in who knew how long that was happening tomorrow. She was determined to get Amu someone. As much as Amu was thankful for this, she still couldn't help but feel like everything was not going to be as great as she hoped it would be.

_**I don't think so. You're gonna be just fine! So stop stressing, ill help you tomorrow. Nagi says hi**_

Amu sighed as she threw her phone to the side and petted a now angry Yoru. He was mad because she hadn't been paying attention to him, but he relaxed at her touch.

"Oh Yoru, if only you were human. Would you date me Yoru?"

"Meow"

"I thought so." She said as she finished off her hot chocolate.

**NEXT MORNING**

I WANT YOU'RE LOVIN AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BA-

Amu banged her alarm clock for the fifth time that morning. "Uhggggg" she groaned into her pillow. She sat up yawning, stretched, and then rubbed her eye before she sleepily glanced at her clock. 8:39……

Wait……

...........

8:39!?!?!?!?!?

She jumped out of bed grabbing the first thing that came to her hands: A tight black pencil skirt, and a silk, white button down shirt with short puffy sleeves. She changed in a flash, while brushing her teeth at the same time. She spit out the toothpaste and threw curlers in her under-her boob-length hair, slipping on a pair of dark purple pumps as she ran.

"MORning YOru!" she practically shouted in her craziness. She slid across the floor to the fridge, pulling out cat food him. She took a banana and slid across her condo to her bathroom, throwing the curlers onto the counter while hair spraying what she could.

"Love you!" she frantically said to her faithful cat as she grabbed her purse and briefcase in one hand. He sat on the edge of her couch, just staring at her boredly with his yellow eyes. "SEE YOU LATER!" She shouted as she shut the door with her keys and banana in the other hand. "EEK!" you could hear her squeal as well as a loud thump as she obviously fell down the stairs.

Her car came to a screeching halt as she parked in the garage. 8:56. She jumped out of the car, frantically grabbing her belongings as she slammed the door shut. She ran as well as she could in her heels, trying her best not to fall while balancing a banana in her mouth, sunglasses on her head, her purse, loose papers and-

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with papers flying down all around her. She clutched her head in pain as she tried to focus. "Ouch." She muttered, trying to stand up.

"Watch where you're going next time!" A hot, yet mad voice said- wait……..huh?

In front of her was a tall man with dark blue hair and mesmerizing indigo eyes. She had to admit he was pretty sexy- wait. No. He was just rude to her …right? She could feel the blush coming to her face, so she quickly swooped down to pick up her papers.

"Me? Maybe you should watch it too! I'm kinda in a hurry here, so if you don't mind!" she said, purposely running into his muscular shoulder as she attempted to strut by him.

She forcefully pushed the elevator button to have it open in a matter of seconds. She blew the hair out of her face as she walked in and fixed herself. She glanced at the man, who was now walking in casually, standing right next to her.

She continued to side glance at him, as he did her, except he was looking more down…

"What are you looking at huh?" his eyes glinted as a smirk played on his lips.

"Oh nothing, I didn't know that the girls here were so…open about everything." His smirk grew as she gave him a questioning look.

To her horror, Amu looked down to see that her entire front side was showing. She had forgotten to button up her shirt this morning!

"EEK! PERVERT!" she squealed. She dropped her stuff and frantically tried to button herself up.

"Pink and blue Polk-a-dots huh? I wouldn't take you as that kind of a girl." His smirk grew if that was even possible. Her eyes widened and her face turned a crimson red.

The bell dinged as she finished. She grabbed her things once more and ran out the elevator, leaving an amused man chuckling at her as she tripped.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Amu screamed as she tripped once more on her way to her seat. She sat down next to Rima, who was trying her best to hide a giggle. Amu shot her a look.

"Glad you could join us Hinamori." Her boss said, glaring daggers at her as she turned back to the power point.

"What happened huh?" Rima whispered "Why you so red?"

"Long story" she muttered. "I'll tell you later."

Rima laughed, small and daintily as always.

"RIMA! Pay attention."

"Sorry."

"Someone's on her period." Amu muttered under her breath so only Rima could hear. She earned another giggle from her friend who once again got the look of death from Yukari.

"Sorry I'm late. I accidentally went to the wrong floor." An all too familiar voice announced.

Amu froze in her place. Slowly, she turned her chair to see who it was.

"Oh, I want you all to meet our new addition to the team. Everyone, this is Ikuto." He looked around the room, but then he spotted Amu.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

* * *

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! i made a new story!

so i decided to get rid of my alice in wonderland story and my bad romance story because i relaized as much as i wanted to write them, im not ready for them yet. They are stories that need to be planned out and thought about a lot and i havent got the time for that yet. im really sorry if u liked them or read them but ill add them again! just once i make everything better......

Anyways so i thought and i was like i should make a story that i made up by myself and i can take anywhere i want! so i did.....thus this story....no im not to happy about that title and i know this chapter was a bit broing (well at least till ikuto came :]) but anyways, give this story a chance! Its gonna be kinda like the Ugly truth .....but dont judge ok?

And i dont own anything....speacially not lady gaga ( because otherwise i would totally want to be her....except with out the whole homo gay thing and rummers about her cuz i dont do that) ANYWAYS

i hope you liked it and you continue to read it. Just wait, nothings planned out and its GOING to get better. AMUTO!

if u have a way to get kukai in the story say it and a way to get Utua to be amus bestie let me know.

ANYWAYS review it ...cuz i know u want to!

-cupycakeluv


	2. Ch 2: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

_RECAP........_

_"Oh, I want you to meet our new addition to the team. Everyone, this is Ikuto." He looked around the room, but then he spotted her Amu._

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_

* * *

Amu froze wide eyed in her seat as she stared at the man at the front of the table. His blue eyes stopped on her, a huge smirk quickly growing on his face as they did.

"Yo," he greeted to the room, even though it was mostly directed to the shocked strawberry, who was now attempting to hide in her over sized chair.

"Ikuto will be the assistant director to me. He'll be the one to basically cover for me while I'm gone and do interviews since our magazine has been growing quite popular!" Yukari exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. She had hearts in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Oh and he'll also be taking over our How-To articles for the time being, since our readers want male perspectives."

"WHAT!?" Amu shouted, slamming her hands down on the table as she stood up. "HE'S the one taking over MY job?!?!" She pointed at him, mouth open in disgust

The hearts in her boss' eyes shut off as she glared at Amu.

"Hinamori, calm down. I've decided to make you my secretary for the time being." Amu's hand slowly came down. _Secretary?_ It was sooo much lower then her already low job.

"T-that's not fair."

"Excuse me?"

"The job that was open wasn't mine, it was assistant director. I…I want to apply for your assistant job to then if I c-can't keep my ar-articles." She stood up straight, trying to look confident when on the inside, she couldn't believe she had just said that. This soooo wasn't her character.

Rima's mouth was in the shape of a small 'o' as she looked at Amu to her boss and back. Everyone in the room was silent.

"……So you want to apply ay?" she said, rubbing her chin in the shape of an L with her fingers. "Okay then."

Ikuto looked at her wearily as Amu was almost fainting in her seat. "Fine. The two of you will compete for both of the jobs. You've done a decent job I suppose, and I trust you could do more. Ill pick who will get which job in time. Meeting abjured."

The lights flickered on and everybody stood up as they gathered their things. Amu grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door to her office with Rima scurrying behind her.

She collapsed in her chair the moment she threw open the door. Rima quietly slipped in as she shut the door behind her, and leaned on her friend's desk.

"Soooooo…….." Rima started. Amu looked at her, a hand to her head gently massaging her temples. "That was interesting."

"Ya' think?" Amu threw up her hands, burying her face in her arms. "What have I done?" she groaned. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Suddenly she found herself competing for a job that was well beyond herself and her old one. And of course it was against….against that ….him!!!

"On the plus side, the new guys pretty cute" Amu peeked at her friend, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Well he is. I mean if I didn't love Nagi and I were you…"

"RIMA!!!" the blonde girl giggled lightly

"What? He's HOT!"

"And a MAJOR perv!"

"How would you even know?"

"Trust me, I know." Rima shot her a look, asking what, but she just shook her head.

"Anyways, I wouldn't work yourself up too much today. You wouldn't want a certain someone to see you all worked up on a first date."

Amu stiffened up at this, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Rima giggled once again.

"Forgot, didn't you?"

"Mhm."

"I'll be over at your place around 6. Don't forget!" The small girl slipped out of the office

"Yeah yeah yeah…." Amu sighed as she straightened up. Time to get to work…..

Amu was taking another 5 min. break for the 9th time that day. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had just done.

_Why? It's not even like I wanted that job! I just wanted to keep the one I had! _

_Well, it would pay way more then if I just wrote the articles, secretary basically gets nothing, _

_But what the hell does the ASSISTANT even freaking DO?!?_

_Well I guess I just do anything she tells me_

_But what if that stupid blue haired…..cat does it better!?_

_Then I keep the article job, besides it obvious she was just giving him the job cuz she thought he was hot. Besides the readers wanted a male perspective, I can give them one with out being a male…..right?_

"Yea! That's right……I can DO IT!" she said, sitting up with a fist in the air and a smile on her face.

"Do what?"

Her eyes shot open. Of course, the cat boy was lazily leaning against her door frame, looking quite amused.

"W-what are you doing here? H-haven't you e-ever heard of kn-knocking?"

"The boss wants to see us, ." He said, smirking his stupid smirk

Amu glared at him as she got up and walked right past him.

Her heels clicked down the hall, but she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. She spun around, only to come face to face with him. Literally. There was barley two inches between their faces.

"EEK! W-why are –you s-so f-freaking c-close p-perv?!?"

"Me? I was just following you to her office."

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Why you so red kid?"

"K-k-kid? Are you kidding me?!?!? IM Freaking 21!"

He chuckled at her little tantrum and walked right past her into the office. She took a deep breath and followed right in after him, muttering intolerable words all the way.

"There you two are. Well since your both competing for assistant director, I'm giving you both some tasks. I want you both to start writing next months How To's. But this time, I want you both to answer more then one of them. Make them short and fit three in there. Oh, and I need you guys to set up some kind of appointment with Hoshina Utau. I want next months article to be all about her, and were going to need to interview her obviously. Then both of you will have to meet up with her and take notes."

Amu's eyes widened. She was ONLY one of her favorite artists. Okay, rephrase. She WAS her favorite artist. She only woke up to her songs everyday and had every song she ever wrote. Not that she was obsessed or anythi-

"Done."

"EH?" Amu looked at Ikuto as if her were crazy. He had been standing in the room texting the entire time. He looked at their confused expressions.

"What? I've got connections."

Amu's mouth dropped open." Y-you know U-Utau?"

"Yup." He said, popping the P at the end. "I'll get on those articles." He left the room, Amu practically sulking her way after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" He turned around to look at her. "How do you know her?

"My friends going out with her. I don't think I even really have to set up an appointment."

"WHAT!? No you have too!"

"Why?"

"B-because….she said-"

"You're a fan aren't you?"

"N-no I'm definitely not one of those crazy people." Amu said, slowly backing up towards the wall. She stuck her nose in the air, arms crossed as Ikuto stalked in on his prey.

"Yea, I think you are. You just wanna meet her in person don't you strawberry?"

"E-eh? Don't call me such pet names!" she said as he cornered her

"I'm right aren't I?"

Amu gulped as her back hit the wall. Why was she getting so worked up about everything with this guy? What the HELL was with this…stupid cat!?!?

"You know, you don't have to put on this fake little act -"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" they heard Yukari screech from the other side of the wall.

"Of course , anything to get the job." Ikuto said to her

"Listen Ikuto, I'm definitely going to get that job, you can count on it." She had a new determination. Where it came from, she had no real idea, but she was going to get the better job, no matter what. She pushed her way out of his hold and walked back to her office.

Amu flipped the switch and shut the door, taking out her keys to lock it. In the background she could hear giggles. _What the?_

She tip toed over towards a cubicle to find one of the secretaries whose name she didn't really know, on the counter with a certain blue haired man hovering over her.

"Oh Ikuto, you're just too funny!" she said in between giggles as she playfully slapped him. He shrugged as he got closer to her and-

Amu turned away. She couldn't stand to watch that disgusting excuse for a man any longer. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him, all over a girl he had just met! She thought about today all the way to her place, just to meet an extremely pissed Rima waiting at her door.

"Where the hell have you been?! It's almost 6:30! Your date starts at seven!?" Rima hissed in-between glares.

Amu froze for a second. She had completely forgotten. She ran, throwing the door open and dropping her stuff on the ground.

"OMG RIMA WHAT DO I DO HELP ME!?!?"

"Trust me Amu, he's a really nice, smart guy! You don't even have to dress slutty for him" Rima said with a smile as Amu glared at her.

"Where are we even going tonight again?"

"Just out to eat. Its casual!"

"Right…."

Rima helped Amu get ready, reminding her all of the things she should and shouldn't do to get ready.

* * *

yo! sorry it toook so long, schools just been a BUMMER! even tho ive had this chapter written right after the first one.....but i wrote it late at night and i dont even know if it makes sense......so im just gonna hope it does :)

Anyways, for this story, secretary is a low paying job, then people who write the articles and then assistants and managers and stuff. (idk if its like this for realsies but it is here) :) sooooo deal with it haha.

Anywayyyys i hope you guys liked this story, soooooo click that review button right below here. :) (and thank you to those who did review, im just to lazy to write back ......aheh.....sorry im a horrible person )


End file.
